lucidstuckfandomcom-20200213-history
Dusty Rangers
"3 Dusty clad bonemen are off in front of you!" - Lucia sights the Dusty Rangers This trio is first spotted by Lucia while trying to find Derrick after Vorrus kidnaps him. They look like tall human skeletons with a scar running vertically over an eye orbit and an eye patch covering the other. They all wear ankle-length dusters, hats and have a shotgun strapped to their back. Only the color of these items sets them apart. Biography These monsters were found in Derrick’s living room while 12 levels deep into the darkness and attack Lucia as soon as she spots them nearly killing Ira and forcing her to flee. Derrick faces one of them later when Bambino sends him deep into the darkness to train him, but it retreats after a brief attack to lure him down where its companions are waiting to ambush him. Cornered by nonstop fire from two of the Dusty Rangers and the One Eyed Creature , Derrick unwittingly uses ‘Mind’s end’ and finds out it’s only two of the monsters attacking him, with a third one ready to off him from the back. Having concocted a plan, Derrick uses the Dusty Rangers continuous shooting to attack the One eyed Creature before absconding . After a brief rest and weapon upgrading, Derrick goes through the Night Fort to attack the two rangers from the back and manages to steal one of their weapons before needing to retreat. Going back down after upgrading his weapons again, Derrick finds the area deserted and begins to scout for enemies, getting locked in the closet by the Dusty Rangers as soon as he walks into it and being attacked in front and back . Without any means of escape possible, Derrick briefly loses reason and proceeds to kick the couch into one of the Dusty Rangers, who is paralyzed by fear and subsequently shot at . The remaining Dusty Rangers are killed off-screen , one by Bambino and the other apparetly having killed himself as a side effect from Derrick’s newly learned ability, ‘Haunt’. Their souls were taken by Bambino, who also brought Derrick the items they left behind: 18 bullets, a bullet bag, and a dusty eyepatch. Personality and traits They are very intelligent and their capacity for strategy can be seen in practically every encounter. As per Bambino , their Intelligence and Dexterity are high, they are able to shoot without thought or effort and they are very adept at working as a team to quickly dispatch their enemies. Stats Trivia *For some reason Derrick was unable to relight the candle after it was shot by one of them. *The colors of the Dusty Rangers' clothing items seem to be green, purple, and brown respectively. *intrepidPioneer stated in Lucidstuck thread 6 that, while alive, the Dusty Rangers "were 3 brothers who were sort of like highway men, so they robbed and pillaged things and people. ... basically they tried to rob someone and they got killed." Category:Dead Monster Category:LOMAM monster Category:Monsters Category:LOMAM hostile monster